As They Sleep
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Mientras ellas duermen, Edward es responsable de velar su sueño. Viñeta. Para Gid.


**Disclaimer: Todo es de SM excepto la trama.**

**Claim: Edward/Nessie - Edward/Bella**

**Summary:** _Mientras ellas duermen, Edward es responsable de velar su sueño._

**Para: Gid, regalito de Navidad y de cumple (atrasado) que espero que te guste :)**

**As They Sleep**

Ella te observa desde los brazos de Rosalie con expresión curiosa, la cabecita ladeada y los familiares ojos color chocolate que podrían derretir todo en tu interior. Puedes leer en su mente una sucesión de imágenes intermitentes, mismas que se detienen en una sóla: tu rostro de la forma en que ella te aprecia. Ves en su mente tu rostro lleno de emociones sin nombre y que jamás pensaste sentir.

Ella ya sabe quien eres, por supuesto, desea que la cargues y desea sentirse reconocida por ti, ya que toda la familia - y Jacob - lo han hecho. Tú también ya escuchaste los pensamientos del Quileute al respecto de tu hija, pero ahora ha ido a hablar con Sam y además ya tendrás tiempo para lidiar con aquello más adelante. Ahora sólo quieres el momento que parece que ambos han estado esperando sin darse cuenta.

- Renesmee - vuelves a repetir su nombre por segunda ocasión y vuelves a percibir la sensación balsámica que te produce. La forma casi reverencial en que las letras forman el inusual nombre que Bella eligió para ella aún antes de que naciera.

Y al volver a tenerla en tus brazos, al poder recargarla contra tu pecho helado separados por el contacto de las mantas en que Rosalie la envolvió, sientes que ella es perfecta. Ella recarga su manita contra la tuya - pues no puede moverse demasiado con la forma en que la tienes sujeta, lo suficientemente fuerte como para no soltarla, lo suficientemente flojo como para no dañarla - y ves lo que ya has visto, la conexión y la relación que ha hecho. Ha querido confirmarte que lo sabe, que sabe que eres su padre y que se siente segura contigo.

Subes con ella por las escaleras hasta el cuarto en donde reposa Bella en espera a que su conversión finalice, porque te lo ha pedido, quiere ver a su madre y aunque no te lo hubiera solicitado la habrías llevado porque tú simplemente deseas volver a su lado.

Hay demasiadas palabras que te gustaría decir en ese momento, pero ninguna parece ser suficiente así que te limitas a intercambiar miradas entre tu esposa y tu hija, la mujer que parece estar sumida en un sueño profundo, como de cuento de hadas, y la no tan pequeña bebé - considerando que sólo tiene unas horas de nacida - cuyas mejillas se sonrojan creando un interesante contraste con la piel pálida.

Las mujer y la niña a quienes hubieras podido perder hoy si las cosas hubieran ido horriblemente mal.

Se quedan ahí por un buen rato, en la sala hay señal de mucho movimiento pero nadie sube a interrumpirlos, desearías tocar el piano para celebrar el nacimiento de tu pequeña Renesmee y el próximo renacimiento de tu Bella pero no lo haces porque no deseas dejar de sujetar a tu niña. Misma que comienza a bostezar y a parpadear a intervalos cada vez más rápidos mientras lleva sus puñitos a sus ojos para tallarlos.

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando eras humano y cuando tenías doce o trece años menos de los que físicamente tienes, tu madre solía sentarte en su regazo y contarte cuentos hasta que el sueño te venciera, solía recitar canciones, de las cuales no queda ninguna registrada en tu recuerdo pero que quizás puedan resurgir al contacto con las teclas de un piano.

Solía decir que no había placer más grande para ella como madre que verte sumido en el perfecto e idílico mundo de los sueños, protegido de todo lo que pudiera hacerte daño.

Ahora lo entiendes, claro, porque Renesmee duerme y en su sueño nada parece perturbarla ni querer hacerle daño - algo que no permitirás que ocurra, por supuesto -

Diriges tu mirada hacia Bella, algún día que quizás no sea tan pronto como quisieras, Bella podrá compartir contigo del placer de ver a su hija dormir tranquilamente, pero mientras ese día llega, te sientes responsable de velar por el sueño de las dos.


End file.
